


Early Morning

by Elemental_Queen



Series: Morning [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Master/Slave, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_Queen/pseuds/Elemental_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Di wakes in the early hours of the morning, she decides to wake her Master up, in a slightly different way...</p><p>Part One of the Two Part 'Morning' Series. Originally written for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

Di woke, lying on her stomach, warm, comfortable, and... was that a tail tickling her between her thighs? Smiling, she opened her legs wider, allowing the tail more access to her wet folds, sighing in delight as the tail twitched against her clit, slipping down towards her entrance.

She shifted slightly, sleepily noting that there was a blue hand on her naked breast beneath her, cupping her. She turned her head, and opened one eye.

Ah, there He was, her Master, her world, sleeping peacefully, the rise and fall of His muscled chest clearly visible, as the covers had moved down to...

Oh my.

Morning wood indeed.

It was more like a tree trunk had sprouted under the covers, pointing upwards, taking the covers with it.

His God Cock. The adminstrator of her pleasure, her punishment, and what had originally brought them together.

She opened her other eye, smirking. She loved to watch Him sleep, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Shifting carefully, so as not to wake Him, she rose up, letting the covers fall from her, to reveal her naked form. Carefully, so carefully, she moved so she was straddling Him, noting fondly His still sleeping face. Biting her lower lip, she cautiously moved herself into position, her wet folds hovering just over His enormous behemoth of a God Cock, pre cum running down it.

Taking a breath, she slowly, oh so slowly, lowered herself onto Him, feeling herself stretch, feeling so full of Him, as she took Him into her, eyes glued to His face, waiting for Him to wake.

He did so, quickly, eyes scanning the room before landing on her face, a smile creeping across His lips as He moaned softly. "Mmmm... pet, you do know how to wake Me, don't you?"

His enormous size buried deep inside her now, she moaned softly in response, "I hope this is pleasing to You, Master."

He moaned again. "Yes. It is very pleasing." He watched her lower herself completely onto Him, then move back up, leaving Him wet with her juices. Again and again she did this, slowly, knowing the effect it would have on Him.

She was soon rewarded by a growl, as He flipped her over onto her back. "You're eager this morning, my little cumslut. However, I am too tired to fully show you what you deserve, so all you'll get is this."

The huge Draenei began pounding into her furiously, His God Cock stretching her, filling her, as she moaned. His large hands grabbed her hips, holding her into place, as He continued his pounding.

Her arms came up to wrap around His neck, as He lowered His head to kiss her, passionately yet lingeringly, tongue licking her cheek. "Hmmm... would you like to be glazed, today, doll? Yes?"

She managed to gasp out, "Yes, Master", hoping to feel the thick ropes of cum that would cover her face, her chest, and fill her mouth.

"Mmm." He continued his pounding, over and over, causing her to gasp and moan with each thrust before suddenly stiffening, letting thick ropes of His cum coat her inner walls, and fill her womb, pulse after pulse, spurt after spurt, His eyes glued to her wide ones.

He smirked. "Open up, doll." He suddenly wrenched Himself out of her, pointing His God Cock at her face, cum still spurting out the end, landing on her face, her neck, her chest. Obediently, she opened her mouth, as He shoved Himself into her, barely allowing her any time to swallow, as He thrust deep into her throat and back out again, fucking her throat, feeling its sweet resistance.

With a moan, she struggled to breathe, swallowing His delicious cum, failing to keep it all in her mouth, as it spilled out the sides, running down her face, into her hair.

"How do you do this to me?" He asked, moaning at the feel of her stretched mouth over His God Cock, cum still spurting, His evidence of his love for her.

His question received no answer, as she couldn't speak with His God Cock buried in her throat.

Slowly, the spurts subsided, oozing a steady stream of His cum into her mouth, which she hungrily swallowed. She knew her face looked like a glazed donut, and smiled happily to think that thought.

Suddenly, He pulled Himself from her mouth, the dribbling leaving drops on her breasts, and adding to the already substantial coating everywhere else. He roughly pulled her to Him, holding her close as he kissed her cum covered mouth passionately. "Love you." He murmured, drowsily, as He held her close, His eyes closing as He drifted back into sleep.

"I love you, Master," Di murmured, wrapping her arms around Him, feeling secure, safe, and content, drowsing in His arms. There was still a few hours left to sleep, and in time, she would wake, and cook Him His favourite breakfast, and serve it to Him, here, in this bed.

Life was good.


End file.
